


Red Room Girl

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Romanova gets on SHIELD's radar in a bad way.





	Red Room Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 12 prompt: "Who could do this?"

It was 1998 but as Peggy looked around the room, something about the entire morbid tableau screamed 1946.

"Who could do this?" Director Fury asked from beside her, frown heavy on his face.

Peggy couldn't help but smile a little thinking about her last encounter with an assassin and spy of this calibre. Despite being on opposing sides, she had admired Dottie in an odd way.

"Peggy?" Fury asked, catching the smile on her lips.

"We're going to need our best agent for this, Nick," she said, turning to look him in the eye. "This is a Red Room girl."


End file.
